DBZ Halloween - When Nightmares Are Created
by CheetahLover
Summary: The DBZ Gang are getting ready for a Halloween Movie Marathon when all of a sudden they find themselves locked inside Capsule Corporation with a murderer! Will they survive long enough to make it out of there alive or will their efforts be in vain?
1. Halloween Fun Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

 _ **Halloween - When Nightmares Are Created**_

Chapter 1 - Halloween Fun Planning

It was a normal school day and the DBZ Gang were deciding on what they wanted to do for Halloween this year as they were too old to go Trick or Treating.

"What shall we do for Halloween this year?" asked Bulma.

"How about we throw a party?" Suggested Chi-Chi.

"No way am I spending Halloween surrounded by annoying people!" Stated Vegeta.

Chi-Chi just glared at him annoyed while Vegeta smirked at her knowing how he got on her nerves.

"What about you Goku? What do you want to do?" asked Krillin.

"I don't mind what we do as long as there's food!" Goku said cheerfully.

Chi-Chi just smacked him round the head.

"Oww" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Goku! Halloween is not just about food! Isn't there anything else that you think about?" Chi-Chi said a bit annoyed.

"Well I think about presents at Christmas" Goku said.

"I give up with you sometimes" Chi-Chi said feeling a headache coming on.

They continued talking as they headed down the corridor to the cafeteria.

Already at a table were 18,Piccolo and Tien.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving us a table!" Said Goku.

"So you guys decided what we're going to do on Halloween? A prank, egging some houses or one of my favourites blow up some stuff near a Graveyard so that people think ghosts are coming to haunt them!" Piccolo said starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okkk then... no we're not doing any of that although the last one does sound funny" Said Bulma.

"How about we just do a Halloween themed Movie Marathon?" Suggested 18.

"Yeah that sounds perfect!" Krillin agreed.

"Awesome! Everyone bring your favourite Halloween movie to my house on Halloween night and we shall have the best marathon ever!" Bulma said.

So everyone went home to gather their favourite spooky movie.

 **A/N: Yes I know the beginning needs some work but this is only my second story on here! Please leave a review as it will be much appreciated! More chapters will follow!**


	2. Movie Marathon

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama. I also don't own any of the movies listed.

Chapter 2- Movie Marathon

It was Halloween night and everyone had arrived at Capsule Corporation with their movies.

"So, what movies has everyone brought?" Asked Bulma.

"Ghostbusters!" Said Krillin.

"Halloweentown!" Said Tien.

"The Haunted Mansion" Said Chi-Chi.

"Hocus Pocus" Said Piccolo.

"Corpse Bride" Said Launch.

"Twitches" Said 18.

"Monsters Inc." Said Goku.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? It involves scaring kids so technically it's suited for Halloween!" Goku replied.

"Ok then, Vegeta what did you bring?" Asked Bulma.

"Ghostbusters Answer The Call!" Said Vegeta.

"I brought Casper!" Said Bulma.

They settled on watching Ghostbusters first.

Bulma snuggled up next to Vegeta on one of the sofas, even though he tried to force her off, his tail gradually wrapped round her.

Goku and Chi-Chi were on the floor on pillows while Krillin and 18 sat on beanbags.

Tien and Launch sat down on the other couch with a load of popcorn.

Piccolo just leaned against a wall wondering why he agreed to this when he could have been pranking people this year.

"Everyone ready!" Exclaimed Bulma.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied.

As the movies went on Bulma thought she felt something cold skim her back. She turned her head to find nothing there.

Vegeta looked at her wondering what was up but just shrugged it off as she cuddled him even more. Even though he wasn't fond of public touching, everyone was too engrossed in the movie to notice so he didn't mind it as much.

More time went on and Chi-Chi felt the exact same thing on her neck. She quickly turned but also found nothing.

"What's wrong Chi-Chi?" asked Goku.

"I just felt something cold on my neck. Is there a window or something open?" she asked Bulma.

"Not that I know of" Bulma said.

"You girls are worrying over nothing, it was just a draft." Vegeta said.

"Yeah you're probably right" Bulma said.

"Of course I'm right! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" Gloated Vegeta.

"Just shut up and watch the movie" Sighed Bulma.

Little did they know that someone or something was watching them and had a plan.

As the movies went on and the popcorn got low Vegeta thought he heard something like a growl, Goku and Piccolo heard it too but the others didn't as they didn't have super hearing like the Saiyans and Namekians.

They once again shrugged it off as it soon stopped and they couldn't feel anybody's ki.

Bang!


	3. A Gruesome Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 3 - A Gruesome Discovery

Everyone jumped to their feet and quickly looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know but I think it came from over there!" Piccolo said.

Piccolo lead them to what he thought was the source of the noise.

The gang creeped their way into the kitchen. It was quiet... too quiet.

They edged their way more and more into the desolate room.

Launch accidentally knocked down a frying pan and gave the teenagers a scare.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Vegeta said annoyed.

"Hey it's not my fault, it's dark I can barely see anything!" Launch replied.

Just when they thought everything was fine Bulma turned around and nearly fainted.

The others saw this and rushed over to her.

"Bulma are you al-"

Then that's when they saw it... Bulma's mother, dead.

Bulma could barely strain a sentence together, all she got out was a raspy "Mom?!"

She felt her knees collapse underneath her but Vegeta caught her before she hit the floor.

Bulma's eyes went grey with disbelief, she didn't want to believe it but she couldn't ignore her own eyes. Her mother was dead.

"Oh... my... god!" Goku said at the sight.

She was tied to a chair, gagged and blood pouring from her head. She had been shot, most likely the source of the noise.

"Wait a second" Vegeta said. "If that was the source of the noise does that mean the killer is in here with us?!"

Their hearts stopped.


	4. Trapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 4 - Trapped!

"Quick try the doors and windows!" exclaimed Tien.

They rushed to open them but they were all locked from the outside. Someone had planned this and they were trapped!

"Now what do we do?!" Sobbed Chi-Chi while Goku tried to comfort her.

"How could someone have locked ALL of the exits?" Launch asked.

"They couldn't have. This house is huge! There's just too many exits for someone to lock!" Stated Krillin.

"Unless they somehow managed to hack into our system and did it through that" Bulma said with no hope.

"So that's it?! We just give up, do nothing and wait for this killer to come after us!" Shouted 18.

"WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE?!" Exclaimed Bulma.

Everyone was shocked. They had never seen this side of Bulma, no hope, no ideas, nothing. Just a weak girl who has already decided to wait for death.

Vegeta went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"There is always a way out, we just have to think better than the killer and for you that should be easy" Vegeta said softly.

That was when Bulma had an idea!

"Hang on! My father wouldn't have made the exits so that they ALL close unless he specifically typed some encrypted code into the system!" Said Bulma with hope back in her eyes and voice.

She ran to her laptop and found the blueprints of Capsule Corporation.

They looked back at her, this was the Bulma they knew, the one who had an answer to everything and the one who didn't lose faith.

"There!" Bulma said.

She pointed to a selection of doors that wouldn't have been locked.

The lights then started to flicker, making the already anxious teenagers even more so.

"We need to get to the lab on the other side of the house! There should be a few doors which we can escape from"

Everyone understood the plan and prepared themselves.

"First we need to find a constant source of light in case the power goes out" Said Vegeta.

"I should have some flashlights upstairs" Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded his head and led everyone upstairs holding Bulma's hand at all times. She was the one person he didn't want to risk losing.

They got to Bulma's room where she found 9 flashlights, one for each person.

She handed them out, as she gave one to Vegeta he could see the pain in her eyes but also saw how well she was hiding it. She knew he saw this but still she acted strong.

Only after this nightmare was over would she break down.


	5. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 4 - The Encounter

"Let's go, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can get out of this hellish place!" Said Bulma.

Everyone agreed and followed Bulma as she knew her house the best.

Vegeta held Bulma's hand making sure not to let her go, Bulma knew this and it comforted her a bit despite everything that's happened.

"How you holding up?" Asked Vegeta.

"Fine, I'll have time to grieve afterwards" Bulma said with a prick of sadness in her voice.

He had always respected her for her ability to think her way out of tricky situations but now he found a whole new level of respect. He now respected her ability to keep herself together when it mattered and not to break down.

As they ventured further down the spooky corridor, everyone was on edge jumping at everything that made a noise.

Whoosh!

"AHHH" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Chi-Chi!" Shouted Goku.

He rushed over to her making sure she wasn't harmed.

"Are you alright?!" Goku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think it was just a gust of wind." Chi-Chi replied.

It was then that Bulma stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bulma... What's wrong?" Asked Tien.

"How could that have been a gust of wind when all the windows are locked?" Bulma worriedly asked not wanting to know the answer.

They slowly turned around and shone their torches down the dark, desolate corridor only to find nothing.

"Maybe we're just imagining things again?" 18 said trying to lighten things up.

They turned back around and came face to face with a ghoulish figure lit up by it's devilish red eyes!

Everyone felt their heart skip a beat and their eyes filled with fear.

"RUN!" Screamed Goku.

Everyone bolted down the corridor with their hearts pounding nearly coming out of their chests.

The figure was quickly catching up to them but the teens wouldn't stop, they couldn't stop.

"Quick everyone in here!" Bulma shouted and led them to the nature reserve part in Capsule Corporation.

She locked the door behind them and they all hid behind some bushes.

They tried to muffle their rapid breathing so that they couldn't be found.

"Do you think we lost it?" Krillin asked.

"Of course not, did you think it was going to be that easy? We've only just started the game." A ghoulish voice teased from behind.

The teens were paralysed with fear, they turned round slowly not wanting to see what lurked behind.

They shakily rose their torches and revealed...

 **A/N: Please leave a review saying how you are finding the story. Constructive criticism is more than welcome but please no hate comments. Thank You!**


	6. Ghost!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 6 - Ghost?!

A figure with blood dripping from his head, ripped 18th century clothes and handcuffs attached to one wrist was hovering behind them.

Chi-Chi fainted at the sight while Goku caught her and Bulma and Vegeta simply stared on in disbelief. Tien and Launch's eyes filled with fear and dread of what this devilish ghoul was going to do to them.

"Guys! Snap out of it!" Piccolo shouted.

Everyone came out of their daze and came back to reality. They were staring at a ghost, a real life ghost!

"Were you the one who killed my mother?" Bulma managed to get out.

"You put things together quick. Yes... and you're next" The figure smuggly said as he glared at Bulma.

Bulma could feel her heart in her throat when she felt something warm drag her away.

"NEVER!" Was all she could hear. She turned and found Vegeta, they were running down the corridor but that was all she took note of.

She had found her mother's killer but she couldn't even avenge her. After all, you can't kill a ghost.

That's when she remembered something, that ghost actually looked familiar.

"Wait!" Shouted Bulma.

"Are you crazy?! We can't stop we need to get as far away as we can from that thing!" Launch screamed.

"We need to get to the library in here" She said pleading to Vegeta through her eyes.

He sighed but nodded, what possible reason could she have to want to go to the library.

Once they arrived Bulma started frantically looking through old newspaper clippings from the 1700's.

Everyone stood watch, making sure that nightmare ghost wasn't with them.

After a good 10 minutes of searching she finally found what she was looking for.

"Guys take a look at this!"

It was a column of text from an old newspaper dating back to 1794. It read:

'Christopher Carmine, otherwise famously known as The Cougar for his many successful burglaries, was found dead underneath an abandoned house earlier this evening. It is believed that The Cougar had gone back to gather the treasures him and his partners,Bentley Katsho and Rupert Garcia, had stolen. Unfortunately, his partners appeared to have betrayed him as he had a deep wound on his head believed to have been caused by a shovel and would have caused excessive bleeding but not enough to kill him. A coroners report showed he had dirt in his lungs which suggests he was buried alive. A gruesome and terrifying way to die. The only thing he was found with was a handheld -one knows why but theories have speculated that it was to imprison his spirit. After all The Cougar and his lot were quite superstitious.'

"But if that mirror was supposed to imprison his spirit then how is he roaming around now?" Asked Tien.

Chi-Chi had finally come around and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Chi-Chi you're fine now, don't worry" Goku softly said trying his best to comfort her.

She couldn't say anything but just buried her head into his clothes.

Bulma looked up the myth of imprisoning spirits in mirrors and found some interesting information.

"Guys it says here that once a spirit is imprisioned in a mirror, every Halloween the spirit grows stronger due to the spirit realm being made weaker and therefore spirits in the living world grow more powerful" Bulma quoted.

"So it's taken over 300 years for this ghost to be strong enough to break free?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yeah but it does also say that at the stroke of midnight on Halloween night any ghosts that have managed to escape will be sucked back into their original imprisonment till next Halloween" Bulma said.

"So if we can either get out of here or survive until midnight we'll be fine?" Asked Tien.

"Pretty much" Bulma said now exhausted but something else was troubling her.

"Bulma what is it?" Vegeta asked, he could read her like a book.

"That ghost seemed familiar to me, it wasn't just from the newspaper clipping, there was something else." Bulma explained.

She took out her family tree and looked for ancestors in the 1790's, eventually she found someone who was alive at that time.

"Bentley Katsho?!" Exclaimed Bulma.

"One of The Cougar's partners!? He's related to you?" Krillin said dumbfounded.

"That would explain why he killed your mother and why he's mainly after you instead of us" Said Piccolo.

"He's getting revenge on the decendants of the partners that killed him" 18 said.

Vegeta's heart stopped, this ghost was trying to kill Bulma just because her ancestor killed him! He wouldn't allow it, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.


	7. Second Victim

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 7 - Second Victim

10:30pm

An hour had passed since they learned about The Cougar's past and seen the ghoulish fiend himself.

"Do you think he's given up?" Krillin asked.

"Of course not! Do you really think he's just going to give up after waiting 300 years to get revenge!" 18 said annoyed at Krillin for even asking the question.

They continued on their way down the corridor, keeping their wits about them and trying to stay as silent as a mouse.

Lights still flickered throughout but hadn't yet lost their will to die, that was when something caught the teens eyes. A glowing green was around the corner and for some reason Tien was fascinated by it. He couldn't resist walking towards it.

"Tien stop! What are you doing?!" Shouted Launch.

"It's sooo beautiful" Tien replied but something in his voice was different, it was like he was in a trance.

Everyone watched him as he turned the corner and then nothing.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Tien.

"Tien! Hang on I'm coming!" Shouted Launch but felt something holding her back.

She turned around to see Piccolo.

"Let me go!" Shouted Launch.

"Do you want to die as well?!" Piccolo shouted.

Launch just looked on with her eyes filling up with tears.

The floating spectre came from round the corner holding Tien by his throat.

He was gasping for air as he struggled to get out of his captor's hands.

"RUN!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Not so fast" Sneered The Cougar.

Everyone suddenly found they couldn't move and were frozen in place.

"Now you WILL watch as I take the life of your friend and then I'll choose my next victim!" Sneered The Cougar.

The spectre brought forward 6 chairs and rope with a flick of his hand.

The Gang had no choice but to sit down and let themselves be restrained.

Bulma started to hyperventilate as this was what her mother looked like before she was killed.

"Bulma calm down! It won't happen to you!" Shouted Vegeta.

Bulma turned her head to face him and saw nothing but truth in his eyes. She nodded and turned her attention to Tien and the spectre.

"Now for the start of the game" Chuckled The Cougar.

He brought out a knife and started to slash violently at Tien.

"ARRGGGHHH" Tien screamed out in pain.

"NOOOO! You monster!" Shouted Launch.

"Now for the finishing blow" The Cougar chuckled.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it to Tien's head.

"Sweet dreams or should that be... Sweet nightmares!" The Cougar said with a grin plastered on his face.

He pulled the trigger and everyone was stunned, it was bad enough finding someone dead but it was petrifying watching someone die.

"Now who shall be next?" Questioned The Cougar.

They tried as hard as they could to break free but found themselves still under the phantom's spell.

"You!" He pointed at Piccolo.

His eyes widened in fear, he felt his breath escape him.

"But like I said, this is only the start of the game so run, run as fast as can!" The Cougar evilly grinned.

The chairs and rope evaporated into thin air and everyone ran as fast as they could.


	8. Blame

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 8 - Blame

"I think we lost him" Krillin said panting.

"Yeah, how much longer do we have to hold out?" Asked 18.

"Only another hour" Bulma said checking her watch.

Launch appeared behind everyone with tears flowing down cheeks.

"Since we know who the spectre is going to go after now we need to ditch him and save ourselves!" Shouted Launch while pointing at Piccolo.

"Hey Launch we're not leaving anyone behind!" Goku said clearly angered by her suggestion.

"It's the only way to survive this hell house!"Launch shouted back.

"This is not the time for fighting guys!" Bulma said trying to reason with them.

"Don't you DARE come into this! It's your fault Tien's dead and until you are gone, YOU will be the death of us!" Launch screamed at Bulma.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears as she thought through Launch's words. How could she think it was her fault? She didn't know that one of her ancestors was a partner of The Cougar.

As these thoughts went through her head she felt a warming hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and followed the arm up to it's owner. It was Vegeta but his eyes were burning with rage, and they were directed towards Launch.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S BULMA'S FAULT! SHE TRIED TO WARN THAT IDIOT NOT TO GO ANY FURTHER BUT HE WOULDN'T LISTEN SO DON'T TRY TO PUT THE BLAME ON SOMEONE ELSE!" His teeth were clearly visible snarling at Launch and his tail protectively curled around Bulma's waist pulling her closer to him.

Everything fell silent.

"Let's just get to the lab and get out of here" Chi-Chi said trying to break the silence.

Cautiously they made their way further down the eerie corridor weary of every noise the house made.

 _ **Underneath Capsule Corp.**_

"Finally, you've awoken" Smirked The Cougar.

A set of glowing red eyes slowly opened and a spooky grin appeared on the figure's face.

It stepped out of a stone cell and bowed down.

"What is your command master?" Asked the figure.

"Bring me the one called Bulma, I will give you further instructions later" Ordered The Cougar.

"As you wish" The figure stood up and vanished into a wall.

"Finally I shall have my revenge and I shall make you suffer Bulma Briefs!" The Cougar cackled.


	9. You're Alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

 **Chapter 9 - You're Alive?**

The gang crept down a maze of hallways keeping their eyes open for any signs of a certain spectre.

Piccolo,Goku and Chi-Chi led the way with Bulma and Vegeta following and Launch behind them.

Bulma could feel Launch's eyes burning into her like she had been scolded by the sun and was starting to become visibly uncomfortable.

Vegeta could sense Launch's stare and sent her a glare back that put her back into her place.

"Just ignore her nothing she has said is true, it's not your fault" Vegeta calmly reassured her.

"Thanks Vegeta" Bulma weakly smiled but he could see she really meant it.

After a few minutes Goku spoke up.

"Anybody else think it's too quiet?" Asked Goku.

"Now that you mention it yeah, we haven't run into any ghouls in a while now" Confirmed Piccolo.

"Isn't that a good thing?!" Exclaimed Launch.

"Shut up! Do you really want to draw attention to us?!" Vegeta Scolded Launch.

 ***CRASH***

Everyone gasped as they heard a crash from further down the hall.

 ***RATTLE***

 ***CLINK***

 ***RATTLE***

"Is that... the sound of chains?" Chi-Chi Asked nervously.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi I'll protect you!" Goku Comforted.

A strange,red glow could be seen getting brighter and brighter round the corner as the sound of chains got louder and louder.

A pale hand stretched it's way around and brought with it a very familiar face followed by another.

With blood staining short,blonde,curly hair on one figure and crimson red blood leaking out from slash marks made on this persons chest with more of the staining substance trickling down his head, the two figures revealed themselves.

"I-It can't be!"

"We saw you dead!"

"Can it really be?"

...


	10. How?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 10 - How?

Everyone looked on in disbelief, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be but here they were.

"Tien!"

"Mum!"

Bulma and Launch shouted simultaneously. Launch ran up to Tien and hugged him. Bulma tried to do the same with her mother but Vegeta held her back, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Tien I thought you were dead I thought I lost you!" Launch rambled on and looked up with teary eyes at Tien. He didn't meet her gaze which surprised Launch. "Tien?" She carefully asked.

He looked down with blank eyes but had a hint of blood thirst. He grinned like a madman as Launch's eyes widened. She tried to get away but it was too late, he had too strong a grip on her.

"Let me go! HELP!" She cried but the others could do nothing but stand by and watch as he slithered his hands around her neck and crushed her with ease.

Like a rock she dropped dead to the floor and now the murderous ghosts had their sights set on the rest of them.

"RUN!" Piccolo exclaimed and no sooner said than done they were pelting down the hallway trying to escape this nightmare.

The ghouls floated closer and closer soon catching up to them.

"We need to split up!" Vegeta said forming a plan in his mind. "Me and Piccolo will try to distract them while you get to safety"

"No! Vegeta I can't lose you too!" Bulma pleaded.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, now go!" Vegeta reassured her.

She followed Goku and Chi-Chi down a separate hallway into another room while Vegeta and Piccolo grabbed the ghosts attention.

"Hey you stupid son of a bitch!" Piccolo shouted, almost immediately regretting it. This got their attention. "Yeah come and catch us if you can!"

The two sprinted off and didn't notice the ghost of Bulma's mum go through the wall while Tien chased after them.

 **Goku, Chi-Chi and Bulma**

"In here!" Goku whispered so as not to draw attention.

They managed to find a secluded room which they could hide in. It was a small bedroom which seemed to have never been used.

"We should be safe here for now" Goku said. He noticed that Bulma was still shaking from her run in with her mother and now she was without Vegeta.

"Don't worry, Vegeta will be fine I promise" Goku said calmly trying to lift Bulma's spirits.

She looked over to him and murmured a "Thank you" but he knew she was still in shock, who wouldn't be after they saw their dead mother and friend kill someone with a grin on their faces.

A few minutes had passed and the gang started to relax a little at the fact that they hadn't been found.

How wrong they were.

"Found you" A devillish whisper echoed through the air.

The trio frantically looked around them but only to find nothing until Bulma felt a cold gush of air on her neck but before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. "My master will be most pleased to see you"

Bulma could feel her heart pounding as if it was going to rip out of her chest.

"BULMA!" Goku shouted. "Let her go!" He tried to attack the ghost but proved to now avail.

"I suppose I could have some fun first" Bulma's mum hit her on the back of her neck immediately rendering her unconscious. She then armed herself with a knife produced out of thin air and lunged toward Goku.

He managed to dodge but she just kept coming. "You're starting to annoy me now, just give up and DIE!" She screamed.

Goku had just about dodged another attack from her but she kept going forward, it was then he realised she wasn't going for him but for Chi-Chi!

"NO!" He stepped in front of Chi-Chi and blocked the knife with his body which somehow only managed to go through his arm. He fell to the floor and pain as his blood poured out everywhere.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi rushed over to him with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

All she got was a small grunt of pain but at least he was alive.

The ghost turned back to Bulma and threw her over her shoulder. "Time for a reenactment" was all she said before disappearing.

 **Vegeta and Piccolo**

They had been running for what seemed like hours but suddenly Tien stopped and disappeared with a smug look on hid face.

"What do you think happened? Asked Piccolo.

"I don't know but we've got to find the others" Vegeta replied.

They headed off in the direction which they saw the others run to but what they found wasn't what they expected.

"What the hell happened here?" Demanded Vegeta but then he noticed Bulma wasn't with the two. "Where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked, panic rising his voice.

"S-She was taken b-by one of the g-ghosts" Chi-Chi replied while trying to tend to Goku's arm with some cloths she had found.

Vegeta felt his heart break and his breath stopped for a couldn't believe it, she was gone. No she wasn't gone yet, they just had to find her.

"Did they say where they were taking her?" Vegeta quickly asked.

"All I heard her say was it's time for a reenactment" Chi-Chi said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Vegeta stated now getting frustrated as he paced the room trying to figure out these words.

It was then that Goku had an idea.

"Wait a minute, how did the Cougar die?" He asked.

"He got hit on the head and was buried alive but how does th-" Vegeta stopped realising what the words now meant. The Cougar was going to kill Bulma the same way he had died.

"We need to get to the basement, that's the only place where he could bury her" Piccolo spoke up.

They rushed out of the room hoping to get to Bulma before it was too late.

'Hold on Bulma, I'm on my way'


End file.
